The Hunter with the Backpack
by Frozen ShadowPlay
Summary: Alone. Alone for a long time. A lone hunter. She prefers to be alone. Even if she saved that pure blood and gets herself into unneeded trouble. She wants to be left alone. Can the others show her that there is something better then being alone? Possibly something to live and change for? But danger is no stranger here. No. Not when she's here. There's no way.


_New story! First time writing so please no hating on the punctuation or mistakes XD I recently got the game and was really interested in the characters and special infected so decided to write a story :D Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1 Backpack_

* * *

Its been many moons since she has been turned.

Many prey she has killed and hunted to satisfy the hunger.

She jumped along the rooftops of buildings heading towards a building that was abandoned by the pure blood and left the tainted to wander around its premises. She stopped at the edge of a building over looking the abandoned place.

The mall.

The pure blood has long gone and most of the supplies have been taken. But ones trash can be another's treasure.

She heightened her hearing to sense if there are any pure bloods or any other hunters are in the building. Coming up with the conclusion that this place is indeed empty, she entered.

* * *

It was dark but it wasn't a problem since the infected have great night vision.

She slowly moved around careful not to make sudden sounds as it might attract the runners or some special infected. Something caught her eye as she entered an old pharmacy shop.

It was a red bag with a white cross on.

She crawled up to it and sniffed it to see if it was something dangerous. She remembered that the pure blood used this type of bag when they have been wounded by infected. Carefully she gripped the bag with her teeth and carried on searching through the mall.

It might come in handy later.

* * *

She entered another shop that used to sell hiking materials but now is empty selves and broken displays. She got to admit, carrying a bag in her mouth is starting to ache her jaws.

She set the bag down and gave a yawn.

Leaving the bag there she went deeper into the shop hoping to find more interesting stuff. A low growl escaped her throat when she saw what looks like a larger bag at the back but was obstructed by fallen shelves.

She stood up and pulled the shelves apart creating a huge dust cloud.

She screeched as the dust irritated her eyes and nose before grabbing the larger bag and bolting towards the entrance.

She dropped the larger bag next to the smaller red one. She looked at both of them think on how she was suppose to carry them.

She looked at the larger one.

It was a forest green colour and it had these straps at the back of it. She looked around and saw a picture of a pure blood with this type of bag but on her back held by those straps.

This will certainly be easier to travel with.

She carefully opened the bag and dropped the red one inside before closing it. It was quiet troublesome to get the bag on her back but with the picture as an example she's done it.

Even though it felt weird on her back at least she didn't have to carry stuff in her mouth. With that she continued the search for supplies in the mall with the backpack strapped to her back.

* * *

"Look! There's the Mall! The safe house is located in there." Coach said shooting at the infected making his way towards the building.

"Great, maybe they'll have some decent supplies." Grumbled Nick as he slammed the butt of his gun onto an infected's head.

"Amen to that." Rochelle said.

"Damn these things just keep coming!" Ellis shouted as he shot one in the head before slamming another one in the head using the gun.

"Hurry! The entrance is right there!" Coach shouted backing up quickly towards it.

They all sprinted inside and closed the doors preventing from any infected coming in by wedging a steal bar in between.

"Phew that should do. Now lets find the safe house."

The rest of the group nodded and continued their way into the quiet mall.

* * *

The hunter's head snapped up when she heard the distinct noise of doors slamming shut.

One thing she knows is that the tainted don't know how to use doors which means one thing.

There are pure bloods in the same building as she is.

She silently growled before stuffing a bottle of what looks like painkillers in her backpack before moving off. Having pure bloods here could only cause trouble for her as she prefers to be stealthy and keeping a low profile.

She headed towards the way she initially came in but found it to be shut and what looks like a steal bar that is preventing the doors from opening.

She looked around to find another way out when the sound of glass breaking made her jump and leap into the shadows.

"Shush Ellis! Do you want to alert the whole horde to us!?"

The hunter looked for the source of the noise and saw that there were four pure bloods in a shop just ahead of her. They seem to be also collecting stuff but were in much of a hurry to notice her jump.

"Sorry Ro but you got to check this baby out!" The hunter watched as the pure blood in the cap swung a guitar around. "You could seriously do some damage with this." He said grinning.

The hunter watched them from behind the shelves using the shadow to act as camouflage. Since she wore a dark grey hoodie, it was very easy to sneak around places especially at night.

"Let's get a move on, you don't know what's lurking here in the mall." The one in the white suit said taking some ammo before loading it into his gun.

They all nodded before making their way in the direction away from the hunter.

The hunter relaxed as the pure bloods went away but instantly a thought left her in a risky situation.

As much as she hates it she will have to tail the pure bloods to find another way out.

She grumbled to herself before silently following them deeper into the mall.

* * *

"Finally we made it! That mall was fucking huge, it took us ages to get out." Ellis said breathing in the fresh air.

"Well we would have gotten out faster if someone didn't startled the bloody witch!" Nick said glaring at Ellis.

"Heh sorry bout that." Ellis said rubbing the back of his head smiling apologetically at the group.

"Let's keep moving. It's almost sun down." Coach said warily afraid that the noises they cause are attracting the infected.

"Right." They started walking the next safe house when Rochelle noticed that Ellis was staring back at the Mall.

"Hey sweetie, don't worry about the witch, you got her good so she ain't coming back." She said placing her hand on Ellis's shoulder snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh? No it's not that. I just feel like as if something was watching us while we were in there."

"Maybe it's a guardian angel watching over us honey. It was a close call but we made it through."

"Yeah maybe."

* * *

These pure bloods don't know the meaning of the word stealth!

The hunter growled to herself as she watched them disappear behind the built up traffic of abandoned cars.

Back in the mall the pure blood with the cap practically waltz up to the weeping witch until it stood up and screamed at him.

The pure blood froze.

Bad mistake.

Before he made a move a brick came hurtling towards the witch and smacked right into her head effectively making her fall back to the ground, face first. The pure blood wasted no time, slamming the butt of the guitar against the witch's head, making sure it was dead.

The hunter didn't know what came over her when she threw a brick at the witch.

She was perched on the railings over looking the pure bloods watching them move at a faster pace towards the exit of the building after that incident.

She jumped up and scaled the walls till she reached the roof.

She could here gunshots that were probably the pure bloods fighting at the runners. She perched on the edge of the building looking down at the pure bloods forcing their way through the horde that they have attracted.

She watched intently as their shots and shouts are getting more frequent and panicked.

The larger male pure blood picked up something from the ground.

"Throwing a Molotov!" He shouted.

Just as the flaming bottle left his hand, a long tongue shot out, wrapping itself around the pure blood with the cap's chest dragging him away from the rest of the group.

"Its got me!" He yelled attempting to pull at the slimy muscle off.

"Shit!" Shots were fired at the smoker but then a wall of fire has been ignited, the one with the cap on one side with the smoker and the rest on the other side with the horde.

"Shit Ellis!"

The whole group was trying desperately trying to locate their friend through the fire but failed, as the blaze was too intense.

"Charger!" The smaller one of the group shouted.

And that moment a charger bellowed before charging through the fire, heading straight towards the group pushing them away from the lone one who is still struggling with the smoker.

"Get this thing off me!" The one in the cap shouted trying his hardest not to be dragged farther away from the group.

With one final pull from the smoker, the pure blood's head met with a concrete wall effectively drawing blood and leaving him a bit dazed.

The hunter watched the whole scene with her hands gripping against the edge to stop herself from jumping down to intervene.

It was that smoker's prey and not hers so she's got not right to prevent what was going to happen to him.

But then she heard him, so weak and vulnerable.

"Someone help me."

Her self control gone.

* * *

_How's that for the first chapter? Please read and review its means alot :D _

_-Shadow_


End file.
